parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Knight Detective Part 10-Clayton's Plan
(Next Japer is Shown carrying Jenny Towards a Cage with its door open) * Jenny/Olivia:Stop Let Me go you ugly old thing (Horace Throws Her Inside and Slams the Door Horace is Away) * Jasper/Fidget:That ought to hold ya (He Traps Jenny In the Cage by Locking Its door with a key) * Jenny/Olivia:(from inside The Cage) Help Let Me Out Let Me Out Let Me Out * Jasper/Fidget:See How you like That (He Blows a Raspberry at her then walks away towards Ratigan who is Looking Though the Bag) * Clayton:Ah the uniforms.Oh Jasper I Knew I Could rely on you Now you didin.t forget anything Jasper/Fidget:(Cackles) No Problem I Took care everything on The List (Unfortunately as He Looks behind him to display the list he realizes it.s missing and frantically searches for it) Jasper/Fidget:Uh-oh Clayton:Whats wrong (Jasper and Horace Continues patting Themselves down) Jasper/Fidget:(Panicked) The List...Well Wel I Know I.. Clayton:(Getting Angry) Where.s The List? Jasper/Fidget:(Nervously) The list yeah yeah yeah well you see uh it was like this i was in the toy store getting uniforms when i heard a Dog doggy dog Clayton:(Puzzled Impatiently) You.re not comming through (Jasper Imitates a Sheepdog) Jasper/Fidget:Ah Dog Ca,e o ram o jad baby bonnet gril in bag and Eric He ch..he Chased Me (Hearing this last piece of infontion Clayton Cracks) Clayton:What Eric on the case? Why you gibbering little (Horce Runs away and Jasper cowers In fear as Clayton Clutches his chest apparently Having a Heart Attack His Face is Red With Furry But Just as quickly as His Temper rose Clayton Clams Down and Scoops Jasper Into His Arms.) Clayton:(Chuckles) Oh,My dear Jasper you have been hanging upside down too long Jasper/Fidget: you mean you.re not mad I.m glad you.re taking it so well (Clayton carries Jasper to the back there is silence until we hear the sound of a bell and jasper .s screams around the corner Dragon is holding Jasper and Horace attempting to have the cat for dinner Jasper and Horace keeps makling desperate attempts to escape) Jasper/Fidget:(Panicking) Not me you idiot no stop you stupid furrball Open up Open Up ai ao ao Oh ow You.re Hurting my Arms (Clayton has his back turned and is leaning against a bottle rubbing his temples) Clayton:(Angrily) How dare the idiots Eric Poke his stupid nose into my wonderful scheme and fou up eveything Jasper/Fidget:Let Me Out Let Me out Help (Jasper has managed tp cilmb out of Dragon,s mouth only to have him stuff him back inside and keep him mouth plugged with one of His Hands) Clayton:Oh i can just see that insfferable grin on his smug face (He Bangs his head against the bittle and winces in pain but suddenly has a wicked idea and smiles to match) Clayton: Yes...yes i can just see it (Chuckles) Dragon Release him Jasper/Fidget (From inside Dragon.s Mouth) I.m too young to die (Moans) (Dragon Pouts for a moment then spits the pooe mangled Thieves out Clayton having found some use for Jasper after all holds him up by his cheeks) Clayton: Jasper you delightful little maniac you.ve presnted me with a singular opportunily (He Drops Jasper fegning a look of comcem) Poor Eric (Malevolently) Oh. he is in for a Little Surprise (The scene fades to Prince Eric.s Flat except for ratigan,s Eyes who fade afterwards) Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:Ratigan Scenes Category:AnimationMovies411 Category:Transcripts Category:Movies-scenes